greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Goddess Girls/Characters
All the [[Goddess Girls|'Goddess Girls']]' characters' are to be listed alphabetically in each section. Characters who have been mentioned in one book only will not be added here. Main Aphrodite Aphrodite is the school diva, mogul and beauty queen. Aphrodite often is seen with her four Goddess Girls friends, being Athena, Artemis and Persephone. Despite being the crush and admiration target by many, she only has eyes for Ares. She is a tidy and collected goddess girl. Artemis Artemis is often a cool and brave godess, Artemis herself has a crush however she believes she's just another one of the guys most of the time. She is an athletic representation of MOA, however she often has trouble expressing her feelings to her friends. Despite that, she is a protective, defensive and selfless friend.But she has developed a crush on Actaeon in Artemis the loyal. Athena Being the famous and mob-worthy daughter of her loving father, Zeus, she's his favorite daughter and she's been missed by her family and were soon-to-be friends. Athena admired the original three Goddess Girls and unexpectedly became one of them. Of course, with this fame and intellect, Athena has been envied greatly by some others. She is a social superstar and can come out as a bit arrogant, but her studies have always reflected greatly on herself.She also has a crush on Heracles a mortal boy. Persephone Persephone is a shy and supportive student at MOA who is timid especially when approaching new people. She enjoys the company of her friends, however mostly enjoys her time alone when she can think about herself, believing that she is a different person than everyone else, too shy to befriend a nice environment. Reluctantly for her, another was like that; Hades. The two are good friends and they have secret crushes on each other however are too shy to express themselves. Medusa Medusa has been a widely understood student at MOA. Depsite being mean and proud, Medusa was soon respected by her new friends, Pheme and Pandora. The three face school together as a trio, as all of them are somewhat unpopular faces or infamous in any way. Their heroine sides are much appreciated and are seen as a last resort.She used to have a crush on Poseidion but now has a small crush on Dionysus. Supporting Actaeon Actaeon is an industrious mortal school boy. Actaeon is a pure and honest person who excels in archery, and he managed to catch the eye of the hard-to-get Artemis. He shows in many books that he does have mutual feelings for her. Apollo Apollo is the twin brother of Artemis, who he so proudly enjoys spending his time with. The two are the best of friends, and Apollo is a modest twin who isn't above or below Artemis. He is a fair godboy who is good at fortune telling and casting spells. Apollo also is bound and unable to tell a lie.But he has a crush on Cassandra and is shown in Athena the proud when he asks if Cassandra can come with them to to help someone with a labrynth. Ares Ares acts as a leader of groups mostly, and he can sometimes be seen off as a bully. Ares does sometimes show affections to Aphrodite, however he has trouble showing it. He has a sister named Eris who is planning on crashing his 13th birthday party. Cassandra Cassandra can be a judgemental girl, however she toned down that trait of hers. She was hoping on getting revenge for what the immortals, Aphrodite, Athena and Apollo, did to her. She now sells Opposite (Oracle) O' Cookies and things are working out fine for Cassandra.However she has developed a crush on Apollo after he tried to undo a curse he put on her when they were young. Dionysus Dionysus is the god boy of wine. He is the crush of Medusa who is still supportive and helpful towards her and others as well. Hades Hades is the god boy ruler of the Underworld. Ocassionally, he has a tendency to hang around in graveyards after school, however he is a quiet godboy who doesn't get much recognition. After being seen with Persephone a lot of times, the school underrated Hades and his social skills. He hangs out with Principal Zeus at lunch time. Hera Hera is the goddess of marriage, and she even owned a wedding gown store in the Immortal Marketplace named "Hera's Happy Endings". After her life there as a modest and humble resident, she was sent by Zeus to live with him and his Olympian family once the two got married, and she and Athena bonded quickly and easily. She is a straight-forward, no-nonsense woman who is easygoing and fair. Iris Iris is a supportive cheerer of herself and the other students of MOA. Iris is a loyal, honest, trustworthy, optimistic and cheerful person who embraces differences of others and her own. Iris loves relatable friends, but she works well with most people nonetheless. Still, she and Antheia are very helpful people, who enjoy the company of their friends. Individually, Iris is a romantic with bold feelings of her own, however they aren't necessarily heard. In "Iris the Colorful", Iris fights for an official title and be recognised, but saving Mount Olympus Academy from the monster Typhon and finally finding someone who likes her back, Iris is an extremely lucky resident. Medusa Medusa is a former mean girl of the school. For a long time ago, Medusa has been facing discrimination of her own by her parents, Phorcys and Ceto, and siblings, Stheno and Euryale. Ever since she was a child, Medusa wanted to be a goddess of something, and as she pictured it, the goddess of mean. If not an immortal at least. But no, instead of staying back home on Earth, Medusa snuck into the Academy and lived out a life there, where she used Athena's shampoo called snakeypoo instead of being named snarkypoo then got snakes for hair and the power to turn mortals into stone. Medusa has sympathy for others, though. Currently, she makes friends with a lot of people.She has a former crush on Posiedon but now has a possible crush on Dionysus. Category:Book Characters Category:Goddess Girls Characters Category:Protagonistic characters Category:Antagonistic characters Category:Pages under construction Category:Olympians